serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Karnia
Basic information Character Name: Karnia “Moonlight” Areen '''Character Age: '''24 '''Character Gender: '''Female '''Class/Subclass: '''Ranged/Guns '''Archetype: '''Pirate '''Race: '''Lunari '''Character Personality: '''Karnia is not a very open to strangers and prefers to be either on her own, or in the presence of her few friends. She is quiet, but smarter than your usual pirate, able to spot traps and dangers from far away and is quite adept at thinking strategically. Though she doesn’t show it, she is very emotional and will talk to people, she trusts, about her feelings. Background Information: Growing up in Akrvar was hard for Karnia, partly because she was an albino(see extra notes) and partly due to her family. Her mother once had a high standing in the courts of Akrvar, but her family disowned her for marrying a pirate, which was still fresh in everyone’s mind. Because of this the nobles looked at her child with hate and disgust, and others avoided her because of her being an albino. This led to her becoming withdrawn and quiet, only allowing certain people anywhere near her. Karnia was the first, and only, daughter of a very famous Lunari pirate, called Falvir “Greymane”. Though she was not a boy, like most first-borns a pirate wanted, Falvir took her under his wing at ten and taught her all he knew of the “trade” as he called it. He taught her the proper use of a gun, how to survive in the wilderness and how to control your crew. In the mean time she herself was studying tactics and other leading techniques from her mother, who used to be a tactician under the old leader of the town. At the age of sixteen she was already part of the crew he led on expeditions and raids. They were almost unstoppable together with her intellect and his skills almost each one of their raids ended in success. During one of the raids, her father was mortally wounded. In his last words he gave her the order to get their crew out safely and to look after her mother. She led the group of nine people, including herself, through the backlines of the city military, past a couple of patrols and through a trap ridden swamp that was near the town. When she came back with minimal injuries and no deaths from her crew, other than her father, the crew decided to join her, seeing her fathers blood boiling within her veins. At the age of twenty she became almost as infamous as her father, each of her raids more successful than the other, until people started sending assassins to eliminate her. On one fateful raid her whole crew was killed whilst trying to protect her, and she herself barely managed to escape. She is now trying to rebuild her standing and reputation in the Pirate Brotherhood. Extra Notes: Karnia is what’s known as an albino Lunari, meaning that her fur lost all it’s colour, and instead of being a lush brown was pure white since her birth. Many Lunari think it to be a shame or curse to give birth to an albino, but Falvir thought it an excellent joke about their attraction to the moon. He give her the nickname “Moonlight” when she joined his crew.